ABSTRACT The basic premise of DOHaD (Developmental Origins of Health and Disease) is that ?the beginning of life paves the way for future health/disease?. The US DOHaD is an emerging new Society that encompasses this concept. Its annual meeting combines original research presentations and guest speakers whose research focuses on the evidence and mechanisms by which environmental toxicants, nutrient exposures, stress and other factors influence the developing fetus and newborn, and thereby contribute to the health and disease of the offspring. In the US, this field has gathered momentum amongst clinicians, toxicologists, epidemiologists, nutritionists, physiologists and basic scientists who are working in diverse topics ranging from developmental biology, nutrition, environmental toxicology, stress and hormones. The mandate of US DOHaD, an affiliate of the International DOHaD Society, is to bring together these multidisciplinary and/or interdisciplinary investigators in order to foster interactions and collaboration on these diverse topics. This indeed represents a unique integrated model which no other Society offers. In addition to the presentations by established scientists, the Society provides a forum for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior investigators with view to facilitate interaction, training and career opportunities for them. The program also includes dedicated session on grant writing for the trainees. Lastly, the Society also embraces diversity and equal representation of males and females as well as minority groups.